The Course of a Pirates Dream
by Pirate
Summary: Rating to be safe. When Jack and his crew stumble upon a girl who's been waiting for Jack on the island he was marooned on, Jack begins to make sense of certain events from his past. (Girl and Jack do NOT fall in love) She falls for one of his crew. A cha
1. Default Chapter

The Course of a Pirate's Dream

Ch. 1: Disappearing Act

Shay awoke with a start from yet another dreamless sleep. It was storming out; thunder boomed, and lightning flashed across the sky. It wasn't the storm that had awakened her though. She had been waking up in the middle of the night with no logical explanation for as long as she could remember. She never questioned it; simply accepted. To her it was rather comforting, like a secret some divine being had let her and only her in on. They had let her in on a little secret called the night. You see, unlike insomniacs who woke up in the middle of the night and tried futilely to get back to sleep, Shay embraced the night and the darkness with only the moon and stars for light. She would sometimes creep around the house, taking in how different something so familiar could seem in the dark. One thing Shay loved to do on the warm nights during the summer was to sit out on the deck, look at the stars, listen to the soft music of the crickets and cicadas, and inhale that sweet, cool, summer night air. 

            As an earsplitting roar of thunder shattered Shay's few precious moments of silence, she was torn from her pleasant reverie. She loved how beautifully deadly lightning looked as it ripped through the sky, but thunder up close often frightened her. 

"I'm scared." She whispered to no one in particular, as if saying it out loud made it seem that someone somewhere was listening, that someone cared. It was a lonely feeling, to be so close to people and remain uncomforted because they were in a peaceful slumber.

"Lucky Jackasses." Shay thought to herself. Normally she loved her nightly adventures but tonight, because of the storm, she couldn't go outside. Nor could she fall asleep. 

            Shay was do deep in thought and self pity that for a while, she didn't even notice her stomach growling. Finally realizing just how famished she was, Shay crept downstairs being careful to skip the creaky steps and floorboard that had taken her and entire year of practice and memorization for her to master. She was now an expert at stealth; in the dark at least.

            As Shay entered the kitchen she flicked on the light switch, being sure to choose the right one out of the pair on the wall. One would illuminate the kitchen: Good. The other would illuminate the staircase and possibly wake up the house's sleeping occupants: Bad! Along with the creaky floorboards, which light switches lit up which rooms or hallways were also among the things Shay had forced herself to memorize.

            Finally reaching her destination, Shay began rummaging through the cabinet mentally rating each item she saw until she found the best one. She settled on a nutragrain bar. It was small, but enough to satisfy Shay's stomach until she finally went to bed. 

            As Shay thoughtfully chewed her little midnight snack, she began to fantasize about her newfound obsession, "Pirates of the Caribbean." It was her new favorite movie. Shay had gone through four of those. She'd never forget any of them especially the first: Spider-man. For the longest time, almost two years, she'd had the hugest of crushes on Tobey Maguire. She still adored him but now, she saw him more as a big brother than a love interest. The real love of her life was an extremely handsome young man named Jack Kelly. He was from a movie called "Newsies." Newsies was a Disney musical from the 90's about the newsboy strike of 1899. In this musical, hundreds of hot, sexy, built, teenaged boys sang, danced, and did pelvic thrusts. It was every teenaged girl's dream! 

            "I swear!" Shay used to exclaim. "Ask any girl over 16 if they've seen 'Newsies' and they'll say 'hell yeah' and smile dreamily." Those were the good 'ole days, but she moved on from that obsession as well. Her next was with X-men! Oh how she LOVED X-men! Especially Logan or Wolverine as he was also called. There was just something about him… his hair, or that animalistic glint in his eye that drove her wild. As much as that made Shay's feelings toward Logan like those of a crush, she really just looked up to him as a father figure, the same way she did her latest obsession: Jack Sparrow. She smiled as she imagined him correcting her.

"CAPTAIN!" He would say, clearly annoyed as he rolled his eyes. "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"

            Shay sighed glumly. What was the point of indulging yourself in fantasies when you knew they could never come true? She'd never meet Logan, she'd never meet Jack Kelly, she would probably never meet Tobey although he was the most within reach, and she most certainly would never meet her swashbuckling pirate hero, Jack Sparrow. Her fantasies only brought her pain. The pain was not quite physical, but… not quite mental either. Shay would usually be watching television or listening to a soundtrack when all of a sudden; it was as if a tidal wave of emotion was pounding down on her. She would remember how much she longed to be free of this terrible prison called reality, free of the laws of physics, free of all the bloody rules! She would then begin feeling so trapped and so suffocated by her need to be inside her own fantasies that she often found it hard to breath. Then, came the hyperventilation, bringing her near to tears with an emptiness and grief she wasn't sure anyone else in the universe let alone the whole fucking planet, besides her, would be able to comprehend. The feelings she experienced during the few seconds of her breakdown were so intense that they scared her shitless! Sensing that one of these breakdowns was probably on their way, Shay decided to go splash some water on her face.  

            Shay entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Looking back at her she saw a thirteen year-old girl, though she looked older, with hollow eyes and a mass of dark brown hair cascading in curls down to her shoulders. Everything about the girl was dark. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, her hair was brown, her skin was tanned and weathered, and her face looked almost skull like due to her slightly sunken cheeks and the eerie shadows being cast across her face by the candles in the bathroom. Her hair was wild and the only thing keeping her dark curls in place was a red bandana tied at her hairline worn in the same style Jack Sparrow wore his. Three hair wraps hung down from her scalp; two on the left side of her head, and one on the right. The first one on the left side of her head was all fall colors: orange, light-brown, and yellow. Two beads were tied on at the end. The first was a blue, cylindrical, clay bead and the other was a coin. The hair wrap behind that was more foreign and oriental looking for the three colors being used were red, black, and gold. At the end of that hair wrap was an intricately designed dream catcher bead. It looked like a metal spider web with a turquoise bead in the center and a metal feather hanging down from the bottom. The third hair wrap had the most colors and none of them in the least bit coordinated. Because of this however, it looked good. Purple, brown, sky blue, and yellow were woven together in numerous patters until the end of the wrap which was finished off by a football-shaped, purple, clay bead and then an ank. (Look it up people! Do I have to explain everything?) 

            On the girls right bicep was a temporary tattoo. It was of moons and suns flowing together and being intertwined by the tails of comets. She also had tattoos on her hands but they weren't normal tattoos. They were called henna. (Once again people, LOOK IT UP! That's why we have www.dictionary.com !) She had two of them, one on each palm. Both tattoos were reddish colored geometric designs inside of a circle. The last tattoo was on the lower right-hand side of her stomach. It was temporary like the first but it was of a different design. It was of blue flames, which represented cold fire. Her eyes continued down until they came to the girl's wrists. On one wrist were at least a dozen silver bangles along with a bracelet of pink tiger's eye beads. On the other wrist were two hair-ties, on red and one yellow, and a bracelet of coin charms.  

            She really didn't know why she'd decorated herself in this particular way. She'd come to two conclusions. #1- She was just plain crazy, and had been ever since she'd turned 11. # 2- Pirates often had tattoos and lots of jewelry.  Her mother used to call her a "RISD chick" after the art college in their lovely state of Rhode Island. But her mother didn't call her that anymore…she couldn't. Rebecca, Shay's mother, was dead and had been for two years now. She died in a car crash when Shay was only eleven. The only thing Shay had left to remember Rebecca by was the charm that hung from a chain around Shay's neck. It rested next to a fairy charm that reminded Shay of her beloved X-Man Logan (Do not ask why). The charm was of a heart surrounded by a metal lace pattern. Inscribed in the middle of the heart was the only thing she'd ever know of her father, his name… Jack. She supposed that was why she'd grown so excited when she'd seen Pirates of the Caribbean. Her favorite character had her father's name. 

            Oftentimes, however, she wasn't sure if she should grieve over her father, or be angry at him for leaving. Her mother never told her why her father wasn't there to put her to bed each night, or see her off to school, or watch his daughter grow up, but the few times she did talk about him, mostly when Shay was only in preschool, she had never spoken unkindly of him. For this reason, Shay was never sure if her father had left them, or if he was dead. 

            But her mother used to tell stories, beautiful stories about her father and how he had saved Rebecca's life and then sailed off with her on his ship to have a wonderful life of adventure. Every night, Shay's mother would have a new adventure about her life with Jack ready for the telling and Shay never ceased to love them. Whenever Rebecca spun her web of tales for Shay, Rebecca's eyes would grow wide and sometimes even mist over, as though she believed every word she was saying and was remembering in her mind's eye exactly what it was like. She would act out every little detail often making Shay laugh and sometimes cry when Jack almost died. In fact Rebecca and Shay had cried together the night Rebecca told Shay that part of the story. And there were times after that that Shay would catch her mother watching her out of the corner of her eye and then Rebecca's hollow green eyes would fill to the brim with tears. It was then that Shay had realized without a doubt which parent she resembled most. 

            After splashing her face, Shay blew out all of the candles. 

"Too many candles." She sighed. 

            Shay lived in a group home. A group home was basically graduation from an orphanage. Four or more teenagers would live together in one house. A social worker would come to check on you every day and as long as you weren't getting into trouble, you were allowed to stay there. 

            One of the boys in the group home, Harry, was kind of a hippie. He had incense and candles everywhere. He was a vegetarian and was completely into nature. He was basically an outcast even within the group home, but Shay thought he was wonderful! They would go on hikes together and chat for hours about nothing at all. He was one of the only ones who really understood her, or even cared. He had light brown hair, pretty green eyes, and handsome features. Not to mention he was fourteen and already six feet tall! Despite this, Shay thought of Harry only as a good friend, and Harry felt the same way about Shay. He had a girlfriend anyway! 

            Shay continued up to her room. Once there she started packing a bag. She packed normal stuff; a walkman, a bunch of C.D.s, lots of books, a picture of Jack Sparrow, a picture of Logan, a picture of Tobey, a picture of Jack Kelly, clothes for the next day, a flashlight, a few snacks, her favorite stuffed animal (What? You got a problem with that?), a brush, a tooth-brush, some tooth-paste, some make-up, and some pads (You know "PADS"). She was sick of sitting around inside. The storm out side was calling her name, almost taunting her. There was a war raging outside and she was missing all the action! 

            For the second time that evening, Shay found herself creeping down the stairs. She proceeded through the kitchen and out the sliding doors into the pouring rain, duffel bag in hand. She raced across the back yard to the fort that she and Harry had built in the woods. 

            It was a noble little shack. Harry and Shay had built it with their bear hands. They had set up everything by themselves. There were two beds, a little nightstand, and an alarm clock. They had wanted to do more, but they lacked one very important thing… MONEY. After they built the fort, they'd been broke for quite a while.

             Shay sat down on her bed. She reached into her bag and withdrew her teddy bear, (WHAT?!) and turned out the lights. 

            It was a habit for Shay to reach up and grab her heart charm but tonight, she wanted to withdraw her hand. The metal was burning hot and painful to touch! She tried to let go but oddly, she found that she couldn't. Suddenly, Shay's world flashed white, and then there was only darkness.


	2. Secrets in the Dark

Ch. 2

Hand Over the Rum, Love!

            Everything was hot, too hot. Shay tossed and turned fitfully in her sleep. She was having a dream about falling, endless falling. She was tumbling down into a black hole until at last she hit something soft and…… warm. Shay opened her eyes only to close them again shielding them from the blinding sun. Wait a minute, why was the sun so bright? She hadn't gone to sleep outside. She groped around for her teddy bear but instead of finding a mattress beneath her she found…sand? Shay stood up abruptly. __

_Where the bloody hell am I?_ She thought.

            Shay looked around. She was on a beach. 

_Okay. _She thought. _Let's be rational. Where did you go to sleep last night? In the fort. Okay, yeah the fort. And what was the last thing I did before waking up on this beach? Uh…The necklace! _

            Shay immediately looked down for her heart charm. It was there, sure enough, hanging innocently just below her collar bone. Shay touched it cautiously; making sure it wasn't still hot. It was once again cool and lifeless, as metal should be. Shay was positive that the charm was the reason she was here on this beach, she didn't know how it could be responsible but she knew it was. What other explanation was there? Trying to explain her present situation was getting her nowhere so she continued surveying her surroundings.

            This wasn't just a beach, it was an island! And a pretty familiar one at that. She was almost positive that this was the very island that Captain Jack Sparrow was marooned on. She was about to go explore when she tripped over something. She looked down to see her bag there at her feet. So her bag had come with her.

_Well this is useful _she thought. _At least I'll die of starvation before I die of boredom. Oh well, I might as well see if I can find that rum cellar. _

Shay racked her brain for any clues from the movie as to where the cellar was. She remembered that Jack had knocked on a tree. She assumed this meant that it was hollow. So she started off in search of a hollow palm tree, all the while trying to sort out what had just happened. 

            One hour later, Shay found herself still tapping on trees and getting extremely bored. _Tap, tap, tap. _Nothing.___ She moved on to the next one. __Tap, tap, tap. Hollow! Yes! After becoming acquainted with practically every tree on the bloody island, she'd found a hollow one! _

            She envisioned what Jack had done next. She faced the tree. 

_He had he had turned to the right. _

            Shay turned to the right. 

_Then, he'd taken three huge steps forward._

            Shay took three exaggerated steps, nearly doing a split each time.

_Now he'd jumped, to make sure this was the right place._

Shay jumped. Sure enough, it sagged under her weight each time she came down on it. 

            Shay shoved her hand into the sand and traced the textured feeling of wood until there was a large crack. She then jammed her fingers into the crack and pried the cellar open. It wasn't much to look at, that was for sure. It was a dark, musty, 5' by 5' room filled with, well no, _not filled with rum. What was up with that? There were only two bloody bottles left! _

_Wait! That's a good thing, a VERY good thing!  _She thought.

            If there were only two bottles of rum left, that meant that Jack still came to the island on occasion. Either that or some bloody maroon had stumbled across the cache and with nothing better to do, drank himself to death. Shay sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter. Shay grabbed the last two bottles and wearily made her way back to the beach where she'd woken up.

* * *

            Shay sat serenely on the shore with her feet in the water. It was getting dark, and the sun's rays had just about disappeared beneath the horizon. But not before the ocean's surface had become littered with golden specks where the sun's light hit the water. 

            She was just now beginning to realize her situation. Part of her was telling her to be reasonable, to come to terms with the fact that this couldn't be happening. But the other part was saying 

_Well it's about bloody time! I've been waitin' all my life for this!_

            Part of her wanted to believe it, no, wanted to _embrace_ it, but the other part of her didn't want to believe it. It would be too painful if she woke up. She hated waking up. But this wasn't a dream! It couldn't be! It was just too real! 

            Shay let out an exasperated sigh. She was thinking too much. What else was new? Sometimes, she would think about things so deeply that she couldn't sleep at night. That's why she could never fall asleep without reading something or drawing or doing _something_ before she fell asleep. She needed something to take her mind off of life. 

_Well, might as well draw then…_she thought. She reached into her bag withdrawing her sketchbook and pencils, and began the task at hand.

* * *

            Shay sat in the cool sand, enjoying the warm Caribbean breeze that caressed her face. The sun had long since set and she sat with her back against the trunk of a palm, drawing by the light of her flashlight. The swishing noise that the palm trees made as their leaves rubbed against one another soothed and calmed her, helping her to work diligently. 

            She was working on her masterpiece. It was a picture. She'd been working on it for three hours. Actually, she'd finished it about an hour ago, now came the finishing touches. They were more like corrections really. She'd be admiring her work, and suddenly, the nose didn't look right, or the eyes were off and she would have to go back and fix it. 

            She added a bit more shading to the cheek, mad the nose a bit sharper and gave it more of a curve. She then held her sketch book out at arm's length and admired her work. It was perfect. The best she'd ever done. 

            It was a side view of a man's face. It was a beautiful face, pale, almost luminescent in the moonlight. He had dark-purple, almost black lips that seemed to be just on the verge of smiling. However, one look at the man's eyes and you immediately changed your mind. This man wouldn't be smiling anytime soon. There was too much pain in his eyes, the irises of which Shay had carefully colored brown and surrounded the lids with a light pinkish purple. Other than that, there was no color. His face was white, and his hair was black and wild… like the night. It spiked and curled in every direction. It had taken Shay a while to draw. She'd drawn each strand individually. Oh, who was it that Shay had drawn? For those who haven't guessed by now, the man's name was Edward. Edward Scissorhands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay People, I sincerely apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I really want to get this up there before my only reviewer, Ira Gaines, forgets about this fic, or thinks I've abandoned it. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one and will there fore have the same title.

P.S.- I make reference in this chapter to a picture of Edward Scissorhands. It really does exist. I drew it. if you want to see it tell me, and I MIGHT, key word being MIGHT be able to send it to you. I'm working on a picture of Captain Jack Sparrow!! WOHOO! 

**Ira Gaines: **Thank you sooooooo much for the compliment!!!!! I'm honored, truly honored, that out of all the fics out there, u like mine. *Grins like an idiot* About all the other fics being the same, here's a few you might like: _The Map_ (One of the best fics ever!) _Meeting His Match,_ and _Pirates of the 21st century: A Modernized Tale_. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Hopefully, the next one won't take as long to get up.

Oh, and one more thing… I you haven't seen "Newsies"… SEE IT!!!! SEE IT NOW!!!! IT RULES!!!!!!


	3. BabySitter

I am once again so very sorry this took so long, and for something so short *groan* I really wanted to post more, but got grounded from the computer for a bit. Anyways, I promise, cross my heart, that the chapters _will get longer… MUCH longer. _

Anyways, I have decided that this won't be the second part of the 2nd chapter. It will be the third with a title all its own. So, once again, I would like to thank my one and only reviewer, **Ira Gaines. It means a lot to me that at least _somebody_ cares. Well, ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!**

Oh wait, disclaimer, right… I forgot about that. Well, I don't own "Pirates of the Caribbean" and I don't own Jack Sparrow Dammit!!! I _do,_ however, own his hat. That's right people; I went online and searched for days until I found a hat just like his!!! Want the website?? It's on my bio page. You guys HAVE to check it out!!!! Well, happy reading!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 3

Baby-sitter

            Shay carefully placed her sketch book back in her duffel bag, being careful not to let it get dirty, creased, or heaven forbid… smudged! To her, that sketch book was sacred. In that book she expressed what she could not write down on paper. Everything inside, she translated into images. It was her own personal bible, along with the _Pirates of the Caribbean _script of course. Shay reached into her bag once more and withdrew her headphones. She had plenty of C.D.s, however she failed to see the use of many of them seeing as she only listened to two: The _Edward Scissorhands_ soundtrack and the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ Soundtrack. In her opinion, Klaus Badelt (Writer of the_ Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack) and Danny Elfman (Writer of the _Edward Scissorhands _soundtrack) were musical geniuses. _

            It was quite incredible what one could comprehend through music. Shay remembered the first time she had listened to the _Edward Scissorhands_ soundtrack. She hadn't seen the movie yet, although her friend Alex had told her a bit about it. Shay knew she would love it the second she heard the very first note. It was the most moving music she'd ever listened to in her life. The way some of the songs could be so eerily beautiful was enough to move one to tears, as it had done Shay. She was listening to it for the first time. She had been in a depressed mood to begin with but once track number eleven came around, she was in hysterics, sobbing uncontrollably. All the while she kept thinking to herself 

_If the soundtrack is this sad, how am I ever going to make it through the movie?_

            One of the less sensitive residents in Shay's group home had become annoyed at Shay's constant wailing had told Harry oh so very tactfully to "Go shut Shay up!" The state in which Harry had found his friend worried him deeply. The first thing he did was make sure she wasn't contemplating suicide. Shay found this thought so incredibly outrageous that she burst out laughing much to Harry's relief and assured him that she was not. 

            That had been a long night, one of hollow talks and secrets in the dark. It always made Shay feel more secure when she told Harry secrets in the dark. It made it seem as if the dark would hear her secrets and soak them up never to be seen or heard again except by those for whom they were meant. That was the night Shay had confessed to Harry that, while she was not suicidal, she needed an escape, a way out. 

_Well,_ shay thought looking around at the now barely distinguishable outlines of palm trees. _Looks like I've gotten one._

Shay put on the headphones and pressed play waiting for the hollow music to begin its haunting lullaby. She knew what would happen once she fell asleep. It happened almost every night… the nightmares would come.

* * *

            Captain Jack Sparrow stood proudly at the wheel of his ship. The sun had gone down hours ago, and so had his crew. They were all warm and cozy in their beds while he stood on deck enjoying the breeze and taking in the many wonders of the night. They had no idea what they were missing.

            Jack loved the night. He always had. It had been his only comfort as a child.   

 The best part about it was the silence. It wasn't a complete silence. That would be boring. It was merely a time when the world was free of man made noises and all that was left were that rhythmic sounds of nature. For instance, the steady beat of waves crashing on the side of a ship, or on a distant shore. That was his favorite. He found the sound of the waves almost hypnotic. If he were in bed, the waves would have put him to seep instantaneously. But seeing as the great captain was wide awake, he simply used the calming atmosphere as a time to think.

            Jack let out a forlorn sigh. How many times had he been to this sorry excuse of an island? Too many times to count. And only three were of any significance. The other countless times were simply to restock on rum, or store bits of loot he wanted to save for god knows why.   

            Jack was suddenly torn from his thoughts by an odd thumping and thudding followed by a string of curses and oaths from below deck. 

"Stupid people! Can't you bloody let a boy know when he's over sle-" the voice faltered as a head of light brown hair poked up from the hold. As the owner of the voice, a boy in his early teenage years, realized that it was not yet time to wake up, far from it in fact, the boy's face became livid and he opened his mouth as if to yell something, but Jack was across the deck quick as a flash with a hand over the boy's mouth. Jack had reached him just in time to stop the boy from yelling out the name of the person Jack knew was responsible for the boy's distraught state: Ana Maria.

"It's no use wakin' up the rest of the damn crew over a silly little prank, now is it lad." Jack said in his deep, beautifully slurred voice.  

The boy just glared at him, in the way most boys do when they know they've been defeated but want to keep as much dignity as possible, before actually answering Jack's question.

"No, I s'pose not." he mumbled.

"That's a good lad." Jack said giving the boy a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't take it personally. Ana Maria plays that lovely little trick on every newcomer. She never tires of it."

"But I'm not a permanent addition to this crew. So technically speaking-" He was cut off by Jack.

"Forget technically, lad. Doesn't matter if you're here for an hour or 'till judgment day, its _entertainment_." he smirked. "Pirates do get bored you know."

The boy rolled his eyes before saying sarcastically "I never would have guessed."

There was a pause before Jack said "Well, now that you're up, y'might as well watch the sun rise."

"Oh joy. I get to watch pretty colors in the sky with a madman." The boy said unenthusiastically.  

Jack smiled slyly. "Aye, I'll admit I'm a madman, but must you be so cynical this early in the morning?" 

"I don't know. Must you be so optimistic this early in the morning?" the boy shot back. However, the boy's expression suddenly changed from one of annoyance to one of regret. 

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm generally not in the best of moods when I just wake up."

Jack chuckled. "Neither was your mother." He said jokingly.

The boy gave Jack a confused look and said "And you would know this how? Oh, forget it, I don't want to know." before making his way over to the mast where he sat down and pulled out a small piece of rope with which to practice tying knots.

            Jack studied the boy from his position at the wheel which he had immediately returned to after his chat with Jeremy, which happened to be the boy's name. Jeremy had been on the _Pearl_ for what, two days now? Jack hated to admit it, but what he was doing was babysitting, really. Jeremy's mother was a fellow pirate and close friend of Jack's. She had come to Jack telling him only that she had "business to attend to" and needed someone to take care of Jeremy. Now, it was certainly not Jack's plan to have his ship taken over by brooding teenagers, but he couldn't just say no to his friend. So, reluctantly, Jack had agreed.  So here he was, the feared and respected Captain Jack Sparrow… babysitting. 

            _Well, he thought. __At least I don't have two _brooding teens on board. That might just be cause enough to commit suicide. _Unfortunately, it seems fate is not without a sense of humor…_

Well? What did ya think??? C'mon people, PLEASE review! I live for reviews!!! Oh, and for future reference, if anyone thinks I'm taking too long to update, send me annoying e-mails until I do. My e-mail is under my profile thingy. Sometimes, all I need is a bit of motivation. And also, if I'm taking a while to update, and you've sent me numerous annoying e-mails, and still no updates, then check under my reviews. I will sometimes post important info by reviewing my own fic instead of having a chapter be only an A/N. 

Sincerely,

Pirate

P.S.- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
